supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gadreel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Gadreel is formerly the Guardian of Eden and the first Watcher created, born after the Seraphims. He is currently assigned as Kevin's bodyguard and protect him from all threats due of Kevin's position as the prophet. Biography Gadreel was among the first angel created after the Seraphim's creation, along with his brethren in aiding the Archangels and imprisoning the Leviathans. After the Leviathans were sealed away, God tasked Gadreel with guarding the gates to Eden and prevent any outside threats from entering the garden. Gadreel has fulfilled his task for many years until one day Lucifer tricked Gadreel by offering to take his place and so Gadreel accepted his offer. In doing this, this marked the beginning of him being dishonored and hated among his siblings. After Lucifer tempted Eve with the apple and God kicked them out, Gadreel was placed on trial by Michael and was sentence for a lifetime of imprisonment, where there, he was tortured for many millennium by Heaven's torturer, Thaddeus. Season 7 In the present time, Naomi was in search of an angel that can become the prophet's new protector and she enlisted the Higher Angel as the perfect candidate. Gadreel was hastily glad to accept and have the chance for redemption. He was introduced to Castiel and Cassandra. While Cassandra was not aware of who Gadreel was, Castieln the other hand was reluctant of having the angel that allowed evil into the world. Gadreel defended himself and compared his crime with Castiel's. The young Seraph decided to test the Watcher if he was up to the task of being Kevin's new bodyguard. The two fought on the battlefield, with Cassandra, Naomi and a few other angels observing their fight. Despite having been imprisoned for years and his skills were rusty, he overwhelmed the Seraph with his superior physical strength and battle experience. Proving that he's worthy of the task, Cassandra gladly accepts Gadreel. Gadreel meets up at Kevin's house and witnesses the prophet having a vision. Gadreel then bids farewell to his brother and niece, leaving Gadreel to be invited for dinner by Mrs. Tran and is happy for his second chance and life. Equipment * Angel Blade: gadreel carries a standard angel blade when he has no nedd to use his angel sword against his younger siblings, lesser demons and other weaker individuals. * Angel Sword: Gadreel carries an Angel Sword with his named carved onto the blade in Enochian. It was given back to him after his pardon of becoming Kevin's bodyguard. * Gadreel's Spear: Given to him by God, Gadreel wields a spear he used during his post as Guardian of Eden. It's far superior than an angel sword and perhaps equal to a Seraph Blade in power. It was lost for years until was given back to him during a fight between the Greater Demons. Powers and Abilities As the First Watcher, Gadreel's angelic powers are at a higher degree than other Watchers, making him stronger than any angel below him with only a Full Level Seraphim and Archangel, outranking him in every way. * Angelic Possession: Like all other angels, Gadreel requires a human vessel to walk the earth. He was already in possession of one during his imprisonment. * Cosmic Awareness: Gadreel possesses knowledge of the universe during when he took part of sealing the Leviathans away. Despite being confine for millennium, Gadreel was able to learn of the event happening from outside his cell through angel radio. He knows much about certain angel sigils that some of his younger siblings are not well-aware of, he knows about the 66 seals, the location of the Word of God, The Father and Mother of All's creation. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Gadreel is a very well-experienced fighter. Despite being rusty for such a long time, he was able to use his experience in the many battle he took part and overwhelm Castiel. * Holy White Light: Gadreel can generate a white light that can even harm other Watchers, Dukes, or Leviathans. * Immortality: Gadreel has lived long before humanity's creation and was around the time when the Leviathans were being sealed as he took part in that. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Angelic Immunity: Gadreel is immune to being reduced to a subatomic level or dust by Archangel Level Entities due of being a Higher Angel. He can resist holy fire but it can severely injury or weaken him. Gadreel can bypass angel warding, but it can slightly weaken him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Gadreel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Gadreel can be harm or killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or individuals. * Advanced Smiting: Gadreel can nearly smite anything. He can smite anything on the level of a Prince of Hell or Dominion. He can even smite a Grigori or Duke of Hell unless weaken first and a high tier Leviathan, if the heads been severed first. * Super Strength: Gadreel imbues incredible physical strength to his human vessel. He can overwhelm all younger angels except Full Level Seraphim, all Greater Demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, High Tier leviathans, Nima, and Ladon. Castiel stated that he felt like he was facing off against Dick Roman. * Swordsmanship: Gadreel is very skilled with a sword weaponry. Despite being rusty, he was able to equally match Castiel with his angel sword. After a year of sharpening his skills, Gadreel's swordsmanship is beyond that of any Watcher and perhaps equally great as a Full Level Seraphim or Archangel in a sword fight. * Teleportation: Gadreel can teleport anywhere in the universe of within his knowledge and reach. Vulnerabilities Despite being the First Watcher and stronger than a majority of supernatural entities, Gadreel is vulnerable certain individuals and weaponry. * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, it can banish all angels from a certain area. * Angel Warding: Gadreel can bypass angel warding use to block or prevent angels from entering a building, but he can be slightly weakened. The warding will not last and will wear off. * Holy Fire: A ring of holy fire can trap the first Watcher and could destroy his vessel and his angelic essence. It can only for a short period of time and Gadreel will not hesitate to step out like all other Watchers and with due of the fact that he was constantly tortured for millennium, the pain does not bother him. * Magic: Magic cannot kill the First Watcher, but it be used to harm or restrain him for a short period of time. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon in dragon form, and High Tier Levitathans can match or kill him. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can destroy the First Watcher. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambion can destroy Gadreel. * Higher Angels: Gadreel is the strongest Watcher, but he can be overwhelm and killed by a Full Level Seraphim, but hold his own for a short while. Against a young Seraphim like Castiel, he was able to beat him in a fight. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Gadreel. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can overwhelm and kill the First Watcher. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Gadreel without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Gadreel. While he can withstand a normal stab by a standard angel blade, if struck multiple times at his vital organs, it can kill him. Angel Sword, Seraph Blade, and any weapon of Heaven can kill him instantly. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm and kill Gadreel. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. It can kill Gadreel. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:High-tier Angels Category:Grigori Category:Angels Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies